


Metamorphosis

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you can change for the worse on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

In the mirror, he was a patchwork of bandages stained with spots of blood.

Underneath the bandages, he was a patchwork of skin stained with ink. New tattoos layered over old ones, a life story altered and cobbled together messily.

Underneath the skin, he was a patchwork of misdeeds and bad choices, mixed with lucky breaks and morality held together with duct tape and promises he never intended to keep. A man of many facets, maybe. Or just a liar.

Underneath the misdeeds and bad choices, he was two men now. One of these men would kill the other, once the bandages came off. Nikolai would bury Mikhail in a shallow grave, and emerge transformed.


End file.
